


The boy, the girl and the library

by blueplastichairbrush



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Libraries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueplastichairbrush/pseuds/blueplastichairbrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson happen to sit opposite each other in the school library. They're both sophomores in College trying to study, but they end up using most of their time there just looking at the mysterious other sitting on the other side of the table...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy, the girl and the library

**Author's Note:**

> Quick explanation: First paragraph is Percy, and then Annabeth, so Percy, you get the picture. Also forgive my lack of knowledge concerning the American school system..

He first noticed the girl in the library. She was ridiculously tan, had messy blond hair in a ponytail and glasses she kept pushing further up on her nose. He had come to the library to study, but he found himself studying her more than his books. She sat focused, flipping pages and typing on her laptop. He didn’t think she even noticed that he sat down at her table. 

She didn’t notice the boy at first, but when she needed to plug in her charger she saw him sitting opposite her, two chairs to the left. Her eyes met his for a millisecond before he looked down at his books. His eyes were green and he kept running his fingers through his hair. 

Her eyes were grey. She must have noticed him looking at her. He should have apologized, or just left, but he did neither.

He had been looking at her. He was clearly not studying; he just flipped pages in his books pretending not to be looking. Boys didn’t often look at Annabeth Chase. She always thought it was because there were prettier people to look at. But looking around her, she noticed the dark haired girl with red lips and a girl with short pink hair, and they were both clearly better looking than her. 

She was wearing a big t-shirt with some sort of logo on it that had long ago been washed away. He tried looking at his laptop screen or the pages in one of his books, but his eyes kept coming back to her.

She was distracted by him, she didn’t know if she liked that he looked at her or not. She admitted he was cute. He was maybe even a little handsome. 

-

The second time Percy saw the library girl, which was her current name, he was with his dorm mate Frank. The two sat eating somewhere on the campus, he can't remember where. He only remember her, and the pizza, it was a really good pizza.

She sat reading a book in the sun when she saw the library boy again. He was with some other guy, eating pizza. He really did not know how to eat; he had dressing on his nose. She wondered if he would notice her.

"Frank? If you turn around, not now! Wait, very casually turn your head to the left and you might notice a girl maybe, ten meters away from us, with very curly blond hair." Frank turned around, although not very casually. When he faced Percy again, he took another piece of pizza and asked him who the girl was.

The library boy had seen her. His friend turned around to look at her. Library boy's friend had a cute smile and short black hair. It looked like he, at least, knew how to eat pizza.

"That's the girl I talked about, the one at the library!" Frank didn't seem to remember. "You know, that girl I spent an hour in-between classes staring at.” Frank shook his head, "You're a total creep."

He smiled a lot. And she kept looking at his hair. It was dark and messy, in a way he reminded her of a tan, slightly more muscular, Harry Potter without glasses. He still had dressing on his nose, and he spoke with pizza in his mouth. Their eyes met.

She had been looking at him. "Frank! She is looking at me too! I am not the only creep!" "Maybe she is looking at you because you are the weird dude who stared at her in the library!"

-

Percy always sat at the same spot in the library. The time he had met the library girl had been his first time there, and ever since he sat down at the same chair. He had not seen her since the pizza incident, and had taken to studying the chair in boredom. 

The library boy sat alone in the same chair he sat in the last time they had "studied" together. Annabeth headed for the same chair she had used, but changed her mind. 

And there she was, curly blond hair, sitting down opposite him. She smiled to him.

He blushed and looked down, smiling to his text book. 

-

Over time it seemed like they had developed a pattern. 

Every Tuesday they sat opposite each other, always in complete silence.

Every time he caught her looking, or she caught him, they would smile, blush and look down again.

She wondered what they were doing. If she should ask him out or simply ask what his name was. 

He should stop calling her library girl, but he had no other name for her. 

She just looked at him, and looked forward to the next Tuesday. 

-

Percy wasn't going to drink, at least not a lot. He was going home to his mom the next day, and it was not in his plans to show up hung-over. But he drank up his first beer. And his second. He was half way down his third when he noticed her. 

She wasn't going out, but her annoyingly amazing roommate Piper was, and Annabeth was done packing. Piper lent her a pair of shoes, Annabeth put on a dress she hadn't packed and she felt pretty awesome until she saw him. 

The library girl was blushing and she had braids in her hair and a dress fitted for summer even though it was almost Christmas. 

"Piper! Do you see that boy there, the one besides the bearded guy with crouches?" Piper searched the crowd until she found him. "Oh yeah, he is in some of my classes actually. Are you planning on a one night stand before you leave for California?" Annabeth felt herself blushing more.

She was talking to a girl he had seen before. He had a faint remembrance that her dad was famous. 

"No, Piper! That's the boy I see in the library!" Piper grinned. "So that's library boy. I think his name is Peter or something. Well, talk to him girl, you've waited long enough, that's for sure."

-

The Tuesday after Christmas Percy simply left her a note.

She wasn't going. She wasn't. Still she found herself by her usual chair, noticing a bit of paper. It said: "I am so sorry, forgive me? Your library boy"


End file.
